Dinner As Friends
by Jackyblu
Summary: Cuddy has just invited House to dinner as friends. He tells her he doesn't want to be her friend. A huddy one-shot.


Dinner As Friends

By Jackyblu

House poured the amber liquid into his coffee mug. The ibuprofen sat forgotten on his desk. He only meant to have the one drink, just one to take the edge off the pain in his leg. How often good intensions were forgotten in the face of adversity.

He sipped from the mug and felt the liquid burn down his throat warming his empty stomach. He replaced his feet back up on his desk.

Cuddy had just left his office. She had invited him to dinner with her 'as friends'. House knew that wasn't possible. He didn't want to be her friend. He wanted more, so much more.

But she wasn't interested. But maybe she was. He thought he saw something in her eyes. Was it a look of longing? Maybe he was just projecting his hope onto her.

House rubbed his leg. The pain had been getting to him. He tried not to let it but he couldn't lie to himself. He had been drinking more recently. He had awakened in a kid's bed for godsake! How much more drunk can you get? The last time he was that wasted was when he had his keys taken from him in a bar. He had called Wilson but Amber had come to get him instead. He really felt bad about that. If he had been sober he never would have called Wilson. She never would have shown up. She never would have been on the bus.

House took another drink. This wasn't the same situation. He was in his office at work. If he had to he could sleep there. No one would get hurt.

_No casualties here but me._

Cuddy had looked great tonight. But she always did. House made comments about her breast and ass but he really thought she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She could make him forget his name with a smile. Being close to her was pain and pleasure in equal measure. Sometimes he couldn't breath.

He shook himself. This was doing him no good at all. He took another drink and tried to think of something else.

Wilson had paid his team $100 each to take him out, everyone but Foreman who held out for $200. He chuckled. Foreman knew an opportunity when it presented itself. The rest of them would learn. He was a little surprised Chase hadn't held out for more but House had the sneaking suspicion that Chase actually liked him.

_What is it I do to make him like me? Whatever it is I need to stop immediately._

He drained the last of the drink from the mug. Still deep in thought he pulled out the bottle and poured himself some more. The bottle had been new when he started. Now it was half empty.

He had actually enjoyed going out with his fellows. The lesbian bar was nice except nobody bought him a drink. Thirteen drank martinis. She must have been sent seven of them. All those beautiful women and he didn't get a single phone number. He amused himself by feeling the ass of those women who walked by. When they turned around he pointed at Thirteen.

"She did it. I was just sitting here drinking my one single beer."

Thirteen ended the night with eight phone numbers.

The karaoke bar was better. Who knew Chase could sing? By the time they were on drink number four singing in front of a bar full of people seemed like a good idea. Good thing the words were on the screen. House thought he and Foreman had the moves down. They were tight, in more ways than one.

What an ovation they received. Robert Chase and the Princeton Plainsboro Pips. They were bought two more rounds of drinks and House was given two phone numbers. Too bad he couldn't recall where he put them.

He looked into the mug before taking another drink. There was no reason to hurry. He really couldn't go home.

Wilson and Sam were there and when they were there House wasn't wanted. So here he was unwanted in his office drinking. Maybe he should have gone to dinner with Cuddy.

_How needy is that? _

He was fine on his own. He had been taking care of himself for several years now. He did an adequate job, kind of.

_Stop it! I'm fifty years old not two. I can spend the night alone._

He drained the mug for the second time.

_Oh yeah? Then why are you sitting in the dark by yourself drinking?_

House pulled out the bottle and poured himself another drink.

_Shut up._

He took a big sip.

Lisa Cuddy walked back to her office. She was thoughtful and a little sad. She had hoped House would have accepted her olive branch. She didn't want to be at odds with him. She really wanted his friendship. But he didn't want to give it.

She knew House liked her. That he wanted a relationship with her. But how could she take that seriously? It was just something he was feeling for the moment. Today he wanted her and tomorrow he would be making jokes about her butt or boobs. That was House. It was just the way he was.

Cuddy had no complaints. House knew she was with Lucas now. He had tried to insinuate himself between them. It didn't work. Cuddy had out maneuvered him at Thanksgiving.

_That was mean. He actually believed he was invited._

He drove all that way to her sister's and spent the holiday alone.

_He would have anyway. It's not like you pulled him away from anything._

It was true and it sucked.

_It's his own doing. He doesn't have to drive people away._

She walked into her office and picked up her coat. She laid it on the sofa and sat down.

House. Why couldn't he just be her friend? Just accept that there was nothing between them. Why was that so hard? She was trying. If only he'd meet her half way.

_It's because he wants to go all the way. _

She snickered. It was true. He wanted to have sex with her and when it was over he would brag to everyone in the hospital. He'd have made his conquest and lost interest. She was just another puzzle he wanted to solve.

_And where does that leave me?_

She sighed. House would go back to baiting her and circumventing her authority. He wouldn't give a damn. And that's was the reason she couldn't have a relationship with him.

_I'm afraid of him._

That was a shocking revelation. Was it true? Was she afraid of being used and discarded by House?

He's all wrong for me. We don't like the same things. He's an over grown kid. He's petty. He's calculating. He never does anything for anyone but himself.

Cuddy closed her eyes. She was tired and home sounded good right now.

_If I'm so tired why did I invite House to dinner?_

She couldn't answer herself, not honestly. She made up reasons. He was alone. She wanted to be friends. He needed friends. They were colleagues. They had to work together. It was just a dinner, the boss taking out a subordinate, nothing wrong with that.

_His body is incredible. It's much better than Lucas'._

Where had that come from!? She never meant to think that! Sure House was hott. He had more sex appeal than a room full of doctors but Lucas had his points too.

_Like what?_

She drew a breath and calmly thought.

He's nice. He's good with Rachel. He's attentive. He's there when I need him. He's …boring. God he's boring.

Cuddy put her hands over her face. Lucas didn't challenge her. He wasn't her intellectual equal. There was no sparing with him. There was no spark.

_To quote Gertrude Stein, 'There is no there there'._

House had plenty there. House had plenty everywhere. That simply couldn't be denied.

He had a lot 'there' in college too.

House wasn't a good lover with much to offer a girl. He was an incredible lover. He didn't fumble or guess. He did the right things at the right time. Lovemaking was one area where House gave of himself completely. It was an incredible night spent in his arms.

And according to Stacy he hadn't changed since Michigan.

He had slept with Stacy one more time since the infarction. She had told Cuddy it was as if they had never parted. She was going to leave her husband for Greg. It didn't happen. House sent her away.

Just like he'll do with you.

Once again she thought that question she dreaded answering.

_Does he scare me?_

She clasped her hands in front of her.

Yes he does, right down to my socks.

She stood up and picked up her coat.

You're a coward Lisa. Too afraid to take a chance on something that could be wonderful.

What would her father say to her? If he could just see her right now hiding in her office to worried to try something difficult.

'You can have anything you want in this life Lisa. You just can't be afraid to go and get it.'

Cuddy set the coat back down on the sofa and walked out of her office.

House was finishing the last of the bottle. He was more than buzzed but less than slammed. He took his feet off the desk and tried to stand up. His first attempt ended with him returning to the chair in a less than graceful way. He had more luck on his second try.

Okay maybe I'm a bit further along than I thought.

He took his cane from the bookcase where he'd hung it earlier and took a step. He stumbled after five.

Not going to be driving home tonight. I'm drunk, not stupid thank you very much.

He maneuvered over to his chair. He sunk carefully onto the chair and lifted his right leg onto the ottoman.

Did it.

House ran his hand over his face. He would stay here tonight and slip out in the morning. If he waited till Wilson was at the hospital he could use his bathtub.

He dropped his head back and closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes.

She opened the door quietly. He was in his chair his eyes closed, breathing deeply.

She drew closer and the stink of alcohol nearly made her eyes water.

_He's drunk!_

She stood there both angry and sympathetic. This was how he dealt with disappointment?

You idiot.

She sat on the floor next to the chair. She felt lost. She didn't know what to do or where to go. Staying there was stupid. But leaving him never crossed her mind.

_House. Why can't I walk away from you? _

She reached for his hand and pressed it softly. He stirred but didn't awaken. She knew it now. She knew it as certain as she knew he would tease her about her ass getting bigger.

I want him not just as a friend. I want him in my life, in my bed. I want to see him before I close my eyes and when I open them each morning.

House shifted and opened his eyes.

"You're drunk."

He sat up a little straighter.

"Why are you here?"

She smiled.

"Why are any of us here?"

He snorted a laugh. That was his smart-ass answer.

"You've plagiarized me."

"Sue me," she said getting to her feet.

"I will. Know a good lawyer?"

"My cousin," she answered running her hand across his cheek.

"A Jewish lawyer! I never would have guessed."

Cuddy moved closer to him and lowered herself onto his lap. He put his arms around her.

"I thought you wanted to just be friends?"

She ran her hand inside his shirt.

"Everybody lies."

He kissed her deeply and completely. He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"So when we finish here are you still going to buy me dinner?" He asked stoking her cheek.

She softly kissed his mouth.

"I have a better idea."

He kissed her throat.

"What would that be?"

She began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Why don't you buy me breakfast?"

He watched her hands work their way down his shirt.

"Okay, but lets go as friends."

He took her in his arms.

She was not disappointed.


End file.
